User talk:Annonnimus
Welcome Hi, welcome to Chili Peppers Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:TrailerParkApe page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TrailerParkApe (Talk) 09:36, June 17, 2010 Hi Thanks for the feed back. So are you like, already an admin or something? I don't know how that all works out. TrailerParkApe 09:37, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Thanks a lot for helping out. I made you an admin and a bureaucrat. Feel free to make this page cool. :) TrailerParkApe 09:59, June 17, 2010 (UTC) The icon looks cool, I really like that. TrailerParkApe 18:36, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Template The template seems great. We can always add stuff later but it seems good right now. Thanks a lot! TrailerParkApe 18:37, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Sample Page I like it a lot. I think that is awesome. Sorry if I seem absolutely retarded about this stuff, but I don't have any knowledge in customization like you have on here. Thanks for your help. TrailerParkApe 20:53, June 17, 2010 (UTC) The more mellow page looks really cool. I like the design of it. I prefer that one over this current one right now. Thanks again. I haven't been on for a couple of days, but I'll be back maybe tomorrow for more edits. Basically just use this page as a way to get your skills better. They are great right now and I like the template a lot and the new theme. TrailerParkApe 21:46, June 20, 2010 (UTC) New Page The new page looks great. I really like. TrailerParkApe 01:07, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Home Page If you look at the homepage of this site, you will notice that it is stretched out. Is there anyway to get it condensed back to how it was before you put the new skin up? If not, then I don't mind. TrailerParkApe 04:48, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Well if you can't find a way to do that, don't worry about it. It's no problem, TrailerParkApe 05:06, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Alright, sounds good. Keep me posted if you can change it or not. TrailerParkApe 05:51, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Looks good. As the admins would say over at the vault, keep up the good work, haha. :p TrailerParkApe 07:05, June 22, 2010 (UTC) I can just imagine the vandalism that's going to happen when that comes out. Usually I just correct grammar mistakes, but when I see unwanted vandalism, I delete it. TrailerParkApe 07:32, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Some of the vandalism is funny. Just a few minutes ago this guy was making changes to the G.O.A.T. and for one of the answer choices to a question he put Chuck Norris. I mean, it was funny because it was random. But it had to be taken down because he has nothing to do with the game whatsoever. TrailerParkApe 07:41, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Well, there is the clever vandalism, then there is the vandalism by a twelve year olds. Anyways, where are you from? TrailerParkApe 07:55, June 22, 2010 (UTC) I see I see. I'm from California, and I am not an insomniac, haha. TrailerParkApe 08:05, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Haha. Nope, I have never been British, but American since day 1. I go on at odd times, I will admit that. Haha. TrailerParkApe 20:27, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Very true. The one thing I don't like is the time stamp times. Like if you look at your time stamp it says 20:51. It's almost 2 PM here, and 2 PM doesn't equal 20, but 14. TrailerParkApe 20:54, June 22, 2010 (UTC) I would have never known that if you didn't tell me, haha. Thank you. TrailerParkApe 21:15, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Haha, it's all good. Maybe you should take a sleeping pill and pass out for 10 hours. TrailerParkApe 17:51, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Back If you didn't notice I wasn't on here for a couple of days. I have been somewhat busy and also reluctant to come on to this page, haha. Plus it's also been hotter than hell over here. Well, I have added a few more pages. TrailerParkApe 02:57, June 29, 2010 (UTC) I can only imagine the chaos. Haha. My 360 got a red ring after 2 and a half years, and I don't want to pay the $100 repair fee. So, once I buy the new 360 S, I might get that game. TrailerParkApe 06:18, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Haha, lucky you. I wish my 360 was able to do that. So, I was wondering. Could you make the "My Home" section condensed as well? TrailerParkApe 02:39, July 2, 2010 (UTC) No problem! Take as much time as you..even though you just fixed it, haha. Thank you. TrailerParkApe 18:29, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Not any I can think of at the moment. I was out of town with my girlfriend and her family this weekend, and then when I got back I remembered the Wii is backwards compatible with GameCube games so I got addicted to Animal Crossing. Sooo, I haven't really been going on the computer at all lately. TrailerParkApe 19:43, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Are you an admin at the Vault? I always wondered it but never asked you. TrailerParkApe 18:10, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Hello How are you doing? I haven't talked to you in awhile. I noticed you were back when you said yes to the vote. Thank you. :) TrailerParkApe 20:34, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :Well, good luck with your work. Thank you for your support. Once you come back I have some suggestions to talk to you about. :) TrailerParkApe 21:11, August 15, 2010 (UTC) ::How was work? Thank you thank you! It's your turn next to become one. My suggestion was to condense the format, like how The Vault has it. TrailerParkApe 18:41, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, however it is at The Vault! Or, which ever you like. Remember, this is like a practice page for you so you can master all the different formats. :) TrailerParkApe 20:26, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :::*Haha, I didn't even notice the other things you put down. I just read the sentence about the skins. Well, that sounds horrible. At least you had power for your laptop. So, you do construction?? I seriously can't wait for New Vegas. Midnight release baby! TrailerParkApe 20:29, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :Alright sounds good. Go look around. :p How did you get into construction? TrailerParkApe 07:07, August 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Hahaha. I see her plan backfired! Well, that leads me to my next question. How old are you? I'm 19. What is the other wiki you run?? Alright, well when you have the time, you can do whatever you want! TrailerParkApe 18:54, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :::Haha, well I don't drink! I'm going to be a good boy and wait until I hit 21. Too much teenagers over here are just obsessed with drinking and doing drugs, so I thought I would go off the beaten path and wait. I used to watch South Park a lot but I stopped watching it because I always forget what time it is on or I'm just busy. TrailerParkApe 19:07, August 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yeah, well, when I was in high school, all I would hear about is people going to parties and smoking, drinking, and doing ecstasy. So, I was like, I don't want to be like that. So I want to hold it off until I'm 21. Haha, beer after a long day of work always sounds refreshing. TrailerParkApe 19:29, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Ohhh, bad boy. My friend smokes pot on a regular basis. I think it's funny. I want to go to a baseball game when I'm 21 and drink a beer with my dad. It's like the ultimate father son thing. Haha. TrailerParkApe 19:57, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :Well, it's like $7-10 over at AT&T Park. I don't like to go to Oakland because it's far to ghetto for me and I always feel like I'm going to die over there. It's been over a year since I have been to a game there. I was just at the Giants game last night. TrailerParkApe 20:10, August 25, 2010 (UTC) ::I've only been to Canada once. I went to Victoria. I see now why you have that driver guy on your character thingy on The Vault. He is the guy from the show Top Gear? I think that's the name. TrailerParkApe 20:21, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :::Haha. I don't have the Speed channel, so I'm not able to watch it. I've seen it a couple of times. TrailerParkApe 20:26, August 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::Jesus, that's a lot of catching up to do. You actually watch the qualifying races? I think it's kind of boring because it's just one guy. I don't know, races don't really interest me. I like NHRA Drag Racing, but not really Indy Cars or NASCAR. TrailerParkApe 20:36, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Do you watch the other races like NASCAR or the NHRA, or just Formula 1? TrailerParkApe 20:45, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :I see, I see. But you prefer Formula 1? My friend's parents were just down at Laguna Seca this past weekend. TrailerParkApe 21:02, August 25, 2010 (UTC) ::I live by San Jose and I always thought that it was dumb that they had the San Jose Grand Prix. It was only like 15 cars that raced or something like that. It was usually that McDonald's racer that one. TrailerParkApe 21:10, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :::It looks good! You're like a freaking genius with this stuff. :) Glad you decided to help me with this project. TrailerParkApe Spew 22:40, September 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::I see I see. Well I still think you're a freaking genius on it because I don't know my left from my right when it would come to those Monaco scripts. Haha, well that sucks. At least now you have a reason to by the brand new 360S! TrailerParkApe Spew 07:06, September 2, 2010 (UTC) When my 360 got RRoD I didn't have warranty so I had to pay $100 to get it fixed. I waited and the new 360S got revealed and I decided to get that. Haha. TrailerParkApe Spew 17:21, September 3, 2010 (UTC)